1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable writing platforms, and more particularly to portable writing platforms adapted to be used with books.
2. Description of Related Art
Taking notes while reading a book generally requires writing on a piece of paper supported by a surface sufficiently flat and rigid enough to serve as a writing surface. A typical notebook or notepad includes several sheets of note paper attached to a cardboard backing. While the cardboard backing is typically sufficiently flat and rigid enough to serve as a writing surface, making notes in a notebook or on a notepad while reading a book requires supporting both the book and the cardboard backing. Writing with one hand while supporting both the notebook or notepad and the book with the other hand is cumbersome and quickly fatiguing.
A typical portable desk includes a flat surface supported by a base or leg members positioned on opposite sides. While folding or collapsible versions of portable desks are known, such portable desks are meant to be used in an open position with the base or leg members supported. Known portable desks are relatively large compared to a typical book.
It would be advantageous to have a portable writing platform that is relatively small compared to a typical book and is adapted to provide a supported writing surface positioned adjacent the book for making notes while reading the book. It would also be advantageous to have a method for providing a supported writing surface positioned adjacent a book for making notes while reading the book.